


Firework Sprinkled Kisses

by Live



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Shinichi doesn't like letting a mystery go, but he will if it means letting the thief live a peaceful and happy life. Of course said thief just had to send him a message. So much for being retired!
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 326





	Firework Sprinkled Kisses

Receiving a note from Kaitou Kid wasn’t unheard of… or well wouldn’t be unheard of if it was a few years ago. The thief that wore an obnoxious white suit had retired a few years ago. Had even planned one last heist to announce his retirement in the most extravagant way.

Shinichi had managed one last conversation with the thief at the time. He was still small and going by the name Conan at the time, seemingly no sign that he’d be able to safely return to being Shinichi. He was determined there was a solution though, and if Kid was retiring he could maybe return all his focus to his own problems (that passing thought at the time had made him jolt with how true it was. Kid was distracting).

“Don’t get into too many dangerous situations, neh?” Kid had grinned. He was always grinning. “I’m not going to be around to save you from any sticky situations anymore.”

“Like you ‘saved’ me from danger in the first place,” Shinichi had huffed. “You put me into danger more often than not.”

“You’re gonna hurt my heart,” Kid had feigned hurt, holding his chest. “I’m nowhere near being the most dangerous thing you’ve dealt with. Am I right?”

It was true. He still had to deal with an entire organisation that wanted him dead and Kid was really just an entertaining challenge that popped up every now and again. Kid was a mystery. Shinichi had always loved uncovering mysteries and Kid… he hadn’t solved the entire mystery surrounding the thief, but he knew enough to know what ‘retiring’ meant.

“So, you found the correct jewel? You’ve finished all your business?” Shinichi had asked instead of answering Kid. It’s not like he was ever going to willingly tell Kid something he hadn’t even told Ran.

“Well…” Kid had spun off to the edge of the building. “All unfinished business has been concluded as of this moment. Farewell, Greatest Detective.”

Kid had dived off the building, leaving naught but a rose in the place he had been. A blood red rose, all thorns carefully pried off. Shinichi found out later that all the detectives that had ever been a part of Kid’s heists had received some kind of flower. Yellow roses, white orchids, blue forget-me-nots; not one flower was the same for each person, but Shinichi never was given a chance to delve into Kid’s final parting.

The organization that was after him attacked in full force and all Shinichi could do was focus on them. Find a way to bring them down. Find a way to keep everyone safe. Find a way to be himself again!

When all was said and done, when he was healing in a hospital bed finally in his own body, the red rose he had received had long since wilted. Forgotten and disposed of in his absence. Whatever final mystery Kid could have provided had faded and Shinichi… forced himself not to hunt the man that could have been Kid down.

Shinichi didn’t like to let mysteries remain unsolved. Didn’t like to not know everything, but in this case… in this case he could look the other way. Kid had retired. He wasn’t a criminal anymore. He was moving onto a peaceful life and… well there weren’t any clues of who he could be. Not any fresh trails he could follow and…

He’d leave Kid to his peaceful life.

Shinichi had spent the next few years finishing up high school, solving more mysteries and starting university. Life was good and sometimes… sometimes he’d think of the retired thief and he ache to solve the mystery of who the man behind the thief’s mask was (he really wasn’t good at letting mysteries go) and he’d restrain himself. He was enjoying life and there were enough mysteries for him to solve without Kid around. He’d hardly been a big part of Kid’s heists anyways.

And then… Kid leaves a riddle.

It’s not anything too hard to decipher. Enough of a challenge that makes him realise that this has to be Kid, but not difficult enough to stop Shinichi from solving it quickly. It bugs him… why would Kid give him an easy riddle, why-?

He finds out Kid hadn’t sent a message to anyone, just him. An easy riddle, a single message. He was being asked to meet. It… wasn’t a heist? (At least he hoped not). And… mysteries. Why would Kid want to meet him? Especially after all this time. What was his game? He should be living a peaceful life by now.

He left late one April 1st evening. He left with plenty of time to reach the meeting place Kid had arranged. The building they had first met. The first night Shinichi had thought that Kid was an interesting guy. It wasn’t often someone easily outmanoeuvred him. It was interesting…

He reaches the building with twenty minutes to spare. Climbs the long winding stairs with ten minutes to spare. He walks out on the rooftop early. There’s a silhouette perched on the other side; against the railings.

“You’re early,” a familiar voice calls (and it’s not Kid familiar, no matter how he wishes he could remember Kid’s voice it’s been years. There’s no way he’d remember a voice that clearly after years apart).

“I-” The words he wants to say, snarky words because that’s how he’s always responded to Kid. It’s how he’s always responded to Kid. Something about the thief made it easy to tease, easy to joke. But, the words are cut off by a hiss. An insistent hiss that grows into a loud world shattering bang.

The person, who could only be Kid, had sat in the shadows. His silhouette wasn’t shaped like Kid, no top hat, no cape, but it could only be Kid. A light had flickered at their side, nothing bright enough to reveal them beyond their blobbed figure, not until the hiss and the bang happened and revealed it was fireworks. Dancing lights splayed across the sky and revealed the man in shadows.

A young adult male. Messy brown hair. A plain hoodie and jeans. Casually leaning back. Eyes that reflected the colourful lights going off above. A Cheshire’s grin.

“Luckily I had planned for that,” the male grinned before jumping up onto his feet and closing the distance between them. The closer they came the more Shinichi couldn’t deny it.

“Wha- Kuroba?” He questioned. His fellow university student grinned.

Kaito Kuroba went to the same university as he did. They weren’t doing the same courses, but sometimes their electives matched. Shinichi had noticed the loud student was surprisingly quiet whenever they were near each other. It was a mild curiosity that he had investigated and proceeded to regret when Kuroba had decided they were friends. If Shinichi had thought Kuroba loud around others before it was nothing compared to how he treated his friends.

Magic tricks, which were admittedly incredibly impressive, were constantly being used to replace Shinichi’s stationary with other items. A pen with a rose. A book with squash. One time he’d even ‘transformed’ his notebook into an obnoxious pair of glasses that he refused to let Shinichi take off until class was over. He could be incredibly annoying when he wanted to.

And here he was… Where the Kid shaped space should be. Letting fireworks go off on the same rooftop that Shinichi had done so as Conan. 

“No,” Shinichi said and turned around.

“Wha- Wait!” Kuroba had called, grabbing his arm quickly. Not letting him go after getting him up here. “Come on! You can’t run from our reunion so soon!”

“Surely our reunion would have been at university,” Shinichi had reasoned. A spike of irritation. No wonder Kuroba was quiet around him at first, he was worried Shinichi would realise he was Kid if he acted like he usually did around him.

“Does it count as a reunion if only one of us realises we’re meeting for a second time?” Kuroba grins and-

Shinichi narrows his eyes. “It’s not fun if you just reveal yourself.”

Kuroba blinks for a few seconds. Blissfully quiet and Shinichi is wondering if he could pull his arm away. Kuroba’s grip is firm, but not tight. Only-

Kuroba laughs. A joyful thing that brings tears to his eyes. Shinichi feels his ears burn. Embarrassed. It only grows as Kuroba smiles afterwards. There is no grin to this smile and- (it rubs Shinichi the wrong way to realise Kuroba had never truly smiled at university, always grinning that stupid Kid like grin).

“So you’re only mad that you didn’t uncover the mystery yourself?” Kuroba hums, tugging on Shinichi’s wrist. Urging him to get closer. 

Shinichi follows with a sigh. “No. I like to know the whole truth.” He refuses to admit that he is a little mad that he wasn’t the one to uncover the truth.

“Well… you can’t be mad,” Kuroba clearly doesn’t believe him, “it’s not like you were actively trying to figure out who I was.”

“Well no. I thought seeing as you retired you’d want to be left alone,” Shinichi admits. If Kid had been a criminal with a truly deplorable motive he’d have hunted the thief down for the rest of his life. As it was, Kid was a good person; a good person with crummy circumstances and dreadful decision making skills.

“I did. I do,” Kuroba grins. It’s that damning grin. A grin that covers everything else up. “It’s just… Well I can’t do what I want to without you knowing the truth and if you weren’t going to hunt me down for it, I might as well just tell you.”

“What is it you want to-?”

His words are cut off by a pair of lips and fireworks explode off all around them. It’s the exact second Shinichi was meant to meet Kid on the rooftop. All sorts of colours and shapes explode above them and Shinichi can’t help but ignore them, ignore them for the pair of lips firmly pushing against his.

Kuroba’s eyes don’t shut, eagerly watching Shinichi’s every reaction to the sudden kiss and- Shinichi doesn’t know how to react. Was there a standard reaction to suddenly being kissed? He doesn’t know what Kuroba’s goals are for doing this, he doesn’t know how he feels about it and- it’s distracting (Kid is always distracting).

Their lips are pulled apart by a loud ‘mwah’ sound. An exaggerated sound that can only be heard over the fireworks because Kuroba aims for it to be heard.

“Why courting you of course,” Kuroba grins, making a red rose appear out of nowhere. He passes it to Shinichi with a flourishing bow. “I hope you eagerly await our next date! I’ll steal your heart in no time!”

And then he’s gone. Jumping off the building as though he was still completely in his Kid persona and Shinichi has to trust he has an escape route settled and- Had Kid… Kuroba?... Just set off a bunch of fireworks illegally and left him to deal with the clean up?

He groans and sits back. Watching as the last firework sizzles out. He’ll deal with this tonight and let Kuroba know exactly what he’s dealing with tomorrow. He finds his lips twitching up into a grin of his own, Kuroba was going to regret revealing his identity to Shinichi. He had let him go in the past, but now that he had revealed himself well…

He has a thief to catch now doesn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally only just started watching both Magic Kaito and Case Closed over the last few days and I'm already in love with this pairing! Not sure if I've captured their characters perfectly seeing as I haven't watched the whole series yet, but when I realised their encounter on the roof was on the 1st of April I had to write something for them today! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece! I'll probably be writing more for these two adorkable idiots in the future. Until then, see ya x


End file.
